Cuando Los Mundos Chocan
by Antares'sTears
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA, créditos a AlexJohnD] Desde que su madre falleció, la vida de Hiccup ha sido miserable y aburrida, principalmente por culpa de su padre. Pero todo cambia cuando un alto mando de la mafia se interesa en él. - AU- ToothCup, con ambos humanos y hombres. Si no les gusta, no lo lean. - Escrito antes de HTTYD2 - T por paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la traductora: Bueno, primero que nada. Este fic le pertenece completamente a AlexJohnD, todos los créditos van a su creación, yo sólo traduje esta magnífica historia. El link de la original lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil y aquí: / s / 9598394 / 1 / When-Worlds-Collide (unan los espacios.)_

_Me gustaría pedirles que, además de apoyar esta traducción – si les gusta -, fueran a dejar algún comentario en la versión original. ¡Se lo merece! _

_Más cosillas en la parte de abajo. _

_Espero que les guste. _

_AT. _

**N/A: Hola a todos, ¡gracias por pasearse por aquí!**

Sí, esté es un fic ToothCup, aunque no va a ser M para aquellos que se lo estaban preguntando. He tenido un momento complicado escribiendo con normalidad como para poder considerar incluir eso siquiera. De todas formas, me reservo los derechos a hacerlo implícito en cualquier momento. Realmente, el único motivo de todo esto es ADAMalchemist, así que si le gusta, agradézcanle a él por golpearme y obligarme a escribir esto. Si lo odian, tienen mi permiso para tirarle tomates. Lo siento Addam 3.

**Lamento extender tanto esta nota de autor, pero hay algunas cosas que necesito decir. Primero, Stoick en este fic no será…. un personaje agradable. Él será una mala persona. Incluso cuando sé que muchas personas no van a estar de acuerdo (me incluyo), lo hago porque es importante para la historia. Además, es una historia AU, así que los personajes no tienen que ser cannon necesariamente, porque de otro modo no sería un AU. De hecho, podría decir que la mayoría (si no todos) los personajes de esta historia son OOC. Digo, los adolescentes del libro van a estar involucrados en pandillas ilegales, y Hiccup es gay. Si tienen algún problema con ello, el botón de "atrás" está en la esquina superior izquierda de la mayoría de los navegadores de internet. **

**Finalmente, voy a dejar establecido que si esta historia tiene algún seguidor, prometo terminarla. Lo que no puedo decir es cuándo, pero estará terminado al pasar una cantidad de tiempo decente. Siéntase libres de ver mi promesa en mi perfil. **

**Ok, finalmente comienza. **

El sol entró por un hueco en las cortinas de la habitación de Hiccup Haddock en la mañana de un día jueves. La luz salpicó las paredes color verde pálido y el rostro del adolescente dormido, descansando en medio de sus ojos y sacándolo de su sueño. Mientras se levantaba de su cama sus ojos recorrieron su habitación. Su mirada se movió desde su escritorio, lleno con papeles de la universidad, ropa y otros artículos; hasta el espejo en un mueble. El lugar no era exactamente grande, pero estaba bastante bien tomando en cuenta el pequeño departamento en el que vivía con su padre.

El chico de diecinueve años finalmente se levantó de su cama, tropezándose consigo mismo algunas veces mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cuando finalmente llegó, se hundió en el lavabo como si su vida dependiera de ello antes de verse en el espejo.

"Este es definitivamente el peor día de la semana" Hiccup le dijo a su reflejo mientras buscaba su cepillo de dientes. Incluso cuando odiaba la mayoría de los días porque tenía que despertarse temprano para ir a sus clases en la Universidad de Nueva York, odiaba especialmente los jueves porque tenía que estar ahí de 8 am a 8 pm. Al menos podría avanzar en sus dos clases favoritas ese día: Historia de Europa del Norte e Historia del Crimen Organizado. Una inusual combinación de intereses, pero eso no importaba realmente.

Hiccup no tenía amigos, debía agradecerle a su padre por ello. Desde que nació (y hasta ese día, él no estaba seguro de porqué lo estaba), Stoick había estado en lo mismo. Había averiguado de mala forma que su padre era homofóbico, así que cualquier chico al cual Hiccup se acercase sería asustado por su padre. Al igual que cualquier chica, ya que como Hiccup no quería estar con una románticamente, no debería estar con ellas de ninguna manera. Intentó tener amigos secretos, pero Stoick usó sus contactos del departamento de policías y lo averiguó, por lo que Hiccup dejó de intentarlo. Tenía el sentimiento de que si su madre siguiese por allí, ella sería mucho más comprensiva.

Hiccup acabó en el baño antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, colocándose su camisa verde favorita y un par de jeans antes de dirigirse a la cocina. No era una caminata muy larga considerando que el apartamento medía aproximadamente 74 metros cuadrados (1). La puerta de su habitación, la habitación de su padre y el baño estaban en una pequeña sección, separada del living el cual estaba unido a la cocina. La habitación de Hiccup era la única en todo el departamento que estaba pintada, todas las demás eran del mismo blanco plano que tenían cuando compraron el lugar. Y su habitación era la única pintada porque él lo hizo por sí mismo.

Cuando la madre de Hiccup todavía estaba viva ellos vivían en una agradable casa en Lond Island. No era grande, pero era acogedora para los tres. Después de que ella falleciera Stoick los hizo mudarse al departamento, clamando que era porque él no quería vivir en la casa en la que su esposa había muerto. Hiccup sabía que eso no era verdad, que su padre sólo quería el dinero para sus "actividades después del trabajo".

Cuando Hiccup entró a la cocina vio a su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico matutino. Decir que Stoick era un hombre grande era subestimarlo. El hombre medía más de 2,10 metros (2) y pesaba 181 kilos (3), Y era casi completamente puro músculo, lo cual le hacía más fácil asustar a los intentos de amigos de su hijo. Sólo en caso de que su posición en el departamento de policía no fuese suficiente.

"Buenos días padre" Saludó Hiccup, un poco desanimado al saber que probablemente no obtendría una respuesta coherente. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido. Incluso cuando generalmente su conversación de la mañana terminaba allí, Hiccup decidió dar otro paso aquella mañana.

"Estaba pensando que podría tomar el tren a la universidad hoy…" Hiccup comenzó a decir mientras dejaba caer su cereal favorito en un pocillo.

"Absolutamente no" Dijo Stoick en respuesta, sin quitar su vista del periódico.

"¿Por qué? Preguntó Hiccup, buscando la leche en el refrigerador. "Sería más rápido que hacer que Gobber me lleve con todo ese tráfico."

"No sería seguro para alguien como tú." Fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Para cualquier otro aquello sería una muestra de preocupación por su hijo, pero Hiccup podía percibir el sutil insulto que realmente era. Lo dejó ir para no comenzar una pelea nuevamente.

Se sentaron en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, el único sonido era el "crunch, crunch" del cereal de Hiccup mientras él masticaba y los ruidos de la ciudad fuera de su ventana. Stoick fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Me voy al trabajo, llegaré tarde. Gobber va a estar esperándote abajo pronto."

"¿Vas a llegar tarde de nuevo?" Preguntó Hiccup mientras su padre tomaba su sombrero. "¿Por qué será hoy?"

"Trabajo, como siempre. Los miembros de la mafia Fire Breathers (4) no se van a atrapar solos, ¿sabes?" Respondió Stoick con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del departamento.

"Mentiroso." Murmuró su hijo una vez que estuvo seguro de que su padre no podía escucharle. Él sabía lo que su padre hacía después del trabajo todos los días. En un principio había sido ingenuo, creyendo que realmente era por trabajo. Pero luego un día, antes de que él 'saliera' pero después que su madre muriese (en ese tiempo ellos tenían una relación relativamente buena, de hecho), Hiccup había ido a la estación para sorprender a su padre con sus donas favoritas, encontrándose con que se había ido horas atrás. Otro policía, que no sabía que era un secreto para el menor, le había dicho que Stoick había salido con otros oficiales como solía hacer todos los días tras su turno. Hiccup intentaba no pensar en ello.

Le tomó sólo unos pocos minutos terminar su desayuno. Dejó el pocillo en lavaplatos para limpiarlo luego y tomó su mochila antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Después de ponerle el seguro, caminó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Nunca dejaba de intrigarle el hecho de que un edificio de cuarenta pisos tuviese sólo dos elevadores. De todas formas, viviendo en el piso 22, generalmente podía tomar el primer elevador que viniese, pero estaría lleno a esa hora. Seguro de ello, cuando el ascensor finalmente apareció logró entrar –apenas- en él. Aún cuando estaba repleto se detenía en todos los pisos en su camino abajo con más personas intentando ingresar.

Sería una larga mañana

En cuanto llegó al hall, junto al resto de los ocupantes, caminó en medio de aquel rebaño humano por éste hasta salir por la puerta principal. Inmediatamente tras salir comenzó a buscar el auto que le llevaría a la universidad. Tras un momento buscando entre los incontables vehículos y las numerosas cabezas de los peatones, finalmente pudo ver a Gobber apoyado en el costado de un Lincoln Continental 2002 completamente negro. Hiccup debía admitirlo, a veces el hecho de que su padre hiciera toneladas de dinero, al ser el jefe de detectives del NYPD (5), tenía sus beneficios. El auto era útil en algunas ocasiones aunque esa no era una de ellas, el tren hubiese sido mucho más rápido. Por suerte, a Hiccup no le molestaba el conductor.

"Entonces, otra adorable conversación con tu padre, ¿no?" Gobber preguntó en su fuerte acento después de comenzar a moverse. Gobber también era un hombre grande, pero no tal alto como Stoick. Eso era probablemente algo bueno, de otro modo no habría sido capaz de sentarse cómodamente en el auto por largos periodos de tiempo. Tenía el cabello rubio, pero estaba quedándose calvo y tenía un bigote tan largo que era posible estrangularle con él, Claro, sólo si lograbas acercarte a él sin que te mandara lejos con su fuerza.

"Sí, fue realmente interesante" Hiccup respondió, su voz envenenada con sarcasmo. "Me dijo que iba a estar trabajando hasta tarde hoy, ¿debo asumir que eso significa la noche habitual para él?

"Sabes que no puedo responderte eso, Hiccup" Dijo Gobber. E Hiccup sabía que él tenía razón. Gobber no quería perder su trabajo, y eso significaba seguir las órdenes y no decirle a Hiccup sobre los 'viajes' de Stoick. También por eso se iba en auto cada mañana en vez de tomar el tren; si su padre lo averiguaba probablemente despediría a Gobber e Hiccup no podía ser el responsable de eso.

"Lo sé, lo sé" Hiccup dijo mientras miraba fijamente la ventana, viéndose a sí mismo sin poder avanzar en el tráfico de Manhattan. Comenzó a seguir a una chica con sus ojos para ver si ella podía alcanzarlos en la siguiente intersección.

"Entonces… Hoy tienes tus clases de Historia de Europa del Norte, ¿cierto?" Aquella simple pregunta hizo que Hiccup volviese a interesarse.

"Sí, es mi primera clase"

"Deberías ser la estrella de ese curso, está en tu sangre, ya sabes."

"Sólo porque tengo sangre Escandinava (6) no significa que conozca toda la historia, Gobber" Contestó Hiccup sonriendo con suficiencia. Gobber tenía la misma ascendencia que él y sus padres y estaba bastante orgulloso de ella. De hecho, fue Gobber el que hizo que Hiccup se interesara en su linaje e historia.

"Bueno, entonces comienza a poner atención en clases" Gobber dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Al menos ese es más importante que cualquier otro curso en el que estés interesado, el de los criminales o lo que sea"

"Historia del Crimen Organizado" Corrigió Hiccup. "Y de hecho, es bastante interesante. Estudiar mafias y pandillas y cosas así, es genial."

"Ah" Se mofó el conductor "¿Y cuándo vas a usar aquello?"

"Bueno, me gustaría recordarte que es algo así como lo que mi padre hace en el trabajo. Estudiamos un poco de los Fire Breathers. Además, es definitivamente más útil que la clase de Historia de Europa del Norte" Declaró Hiccup.

"Bah, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, algún día lo verás. Verás que debiste haber tomado más cursos de tu historia en vez de esos de porquería de mafia. ¡Saber la historia te puede hacer millones o algo! ¡O alguien puede retarte a un concurso de cultura general!"

"Tomaré el riesgo" Hiccup respondió secamente. Entonces se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, Gobber enfocado en el movimiento del tráfico, antes de que finalmente llegaron a un estancamiento en West 4th Street. Hiccup se dio cuenta por fin de porqué el tráfico había estado especialmente malo ese día; había un accidente la intersección de Broadway y West 3rd Street. Decidió que ese era un buen momento para irse. "Puedes dejarme aquí, puedo caminar"

"¿Estás seguro? Estamos al fondo del campus equivocado para tu primera clase."

"Sí, está bien. Además," Hiccup comenzó mientras abría la puerta, "mi clase comienza en cinco minutos. Sé que puedo caminar esa distancia en cinco minutos. Con este tráfico, dudo que puedas conducirla en esa cantidad de tiempo. Y no queremos que me pierda un minuto de historia, ¿o sí?"

Hiccup ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Gobber de responder. Sólo le guiñó un ojo, cerró la puerta y empezó a correr a través del campus. Al menos Hiccup tenía sus clases y a Gobber para hacer su vida interesante.

**N/A: Bueno todo el mundo, eso es todo para el primer capítulo. Normalmente aquí es cuando las personas se preguntan si deberían continuar, pero ni siquiera hemos conocido a Toothless. Así que voy a hacer esa pregunta después del segundo capítulo. La razón por la que lo dividí en dos capítulos fue porque SI lo continuaba (y lo haré mientras tenga alguien que quiera que lo haga), este es más o menos el largo que los capítulos tendrán. No quiero que nadie espere capítulos largos cuando posiblemente no lo serán más tarde. **

**Hasta la próxima. Y por favor, dejen un review. Quiero hasta los malos (especialmente si me dicen porqué es tan malo de buena manera.)**

_Nota de traducción. _

_(1) La medida era 800 pies cuadrados, lo cual equivale a 74,322 metros cuadrados. Lo dejé en 74 para redondear. _

_(2) La altura de Stoick era 7 pies, lo cual es exactamente 2,1336 metros. _

_(3) 400 Libras son 181 kilos 436,93 gramos_

_(4) Quise mantener el nombre original de la mafia, al igual que los nombres del resto de los personajes. La traducción sería algo así como: "Respiradores de Fuego", lo cual creo que no queda muy bien. _

_(5) New York Police Deparment. _

_(6) Scandinavian, según la versión original. Escandinavia es la zona del norte de Europa, comprende a Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca, en los cuales se hablan lenguas nórdicas. (Fuente, Wikipedia.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de la traductora: _

_¡Hola! Vaya, definitivamente no esperaba esa aceptación, así que me gustaría agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar su review en el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que éste les guste! Es uno de mis favoritos._

_A leer ~~_

**Nota del autor (original): Hola, estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 2. Así que, al final de este capítulo, si dejan un review y me dicen si les importa o no si esta historia continua sería ideal. No encuentro ningún motivo para continuar si es que nadie quiere leerla. **

**Oh, y me gustaría agradecer a Doomsday BeamXD, The-Fantastic-Story-Writer, Guest, y Izzywing por sus comentarios, y a ADAMalchemist por su apoyo y por asegurarse de que todo lo que yo subiera no fuese horrible. **

**Además, en caso de que no fuese extremadamente obvio, no voy Cressida Cowll o Dramworks, así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo sentía que debía ponerlo al menos una vez. **

Hiccup le dio una mirada rápida a su reloj mientras corría por el edificio, sus zapatos golpeando el suelo y haciendo eco con cada paso, algo de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente. 7:59am. Tenía un minuto para llegar a clase antes de que el profesor cerrase la puerta frente a sus ojos. Necesitaba llegar al salón 526, pero iba por el 507. Por suerte, no debía preocuparse por chocar con otras personas porque el pasillo estaba desierto.

"Vamos, vamos" Hiccup pensaba para sí mismo, usando su última pizca de energía de la mañana para aumentar la velocidad y, literalmente, deslizarse por la puerta cuando el profesor estaba por cerrarla y ponerle seguro.

"Impresionante, señor Haddock" Dijo el profesor Jacobs con una sonrisa "De todas formas, ¿no sería más fácil salir de casa unos minutos antes? A no ser que disfrute de un poco de adrenalina en su corazón, ¿o es que disfruta mostrar su rendimiento en salidas rápidas?"

Hiccup no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. El profesor Jacobs era estricto pero divertido. Él era uno de los motivos por los cuales Hiccup amaba ese curso. Ya saben, además de la materia. Y hablando de ello, Hiccup se animó incluso más cuando escuchó lo que iban a ver ese día.

Iba caminando hacia su asiento cuando el profesor Jacobs exclamó: "Y hoy, clase, estaremos viendo el periodo de los vikingos. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme el periodo de tiempo en el que vivieron?"

La clase continuó como siempre. Y, como siempre, Hiccup fue el único que había leído algo de las lecturas obligatorias, por lo que era el que respondía la mayoría de las preguntas. Al final las dos horas pasaron más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, especialmente ya que él no podría entrar a una clase que le gustase hasta el final del día. Bueno, una clase que le gustase por el tema, de todas formas.

Lo siguiente para él sería atravesar medio campus a su clase de Estudio de Diseño. Incluso cuando Hiccup técnicamente escogió arquitectura por su cuenta, no tuvo precisamente muchas opciones. Su madre le había hecho prometer a su padre que se aseguraría de que él pudiese seguir estudiando (posiblemente el único motivo por el cual su padre pagaba en primer lugar), pero Stoick le había dicho que sólo pagaría por una carrera que él considerase respetable. Hiccup consideró simplemente no estudiar una carrera, pero no quería ir en contra de los deseos de su madre, y definitivamente no podía pagar la universidad por su cuenta. Hiccuo escogió arquitectura porque parecía ser la menos aburrida. Además, le daba la oportunidad de trabajar algo de su creatividad.

Estudio de Diseño era lo más cercano que Hiccup generalmente tenía de algún tipo de interacción social con personas de su edad, ya que significaba un montón de trabajo en grupo. Hiccup debía admitirlo, incluso cuando generalmente no era un fanático del trabajo en grupo, las asignaciones de éstos no fueron tan malos como otros, principalmente porque tenía a Jason Anderson como compañero. Jason era alto, tenía el cabello medianamente largo y rubio, y músculos que no eran obscenamente grandes, pero imposibles de obviar aun si no los estabas buscando. Básicamente, Hiccup pensaba que él era _realmente _ atractivo. Cada vez que le veía tenía que poner un esfuerzo especial en asegurarse de no convertirse en un charco de baba con el rostro más rojo que una señal de "Stop"

Hiccup se sentó en la mesa de dibujo y, unos segundos después, Jason se había sentado a su lado.

"Hey, Hiccup. Traje el papel borrador hoy así que podemos comenzar con el diseño básico. No sé si tú, pero yo estoy realmente emocionado de comenzar esto." Dijo Jason, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Como eran de primer año, los trabajos no eran demasiado complicados. Diseñar el plano y el exterior de la casa de una familia. Los requerimientos eran un garaje para dos autos, dos o tres habitaciones, al menos dos baños y un sótano terminado. Todo lo demás era libre para los estudiantes. Normalmente Hiccup no le importaría y dejaría que su compañero hiciera todo el trabajo, debido a que sus preferencias de diseño solían ser pequeños artefactos o inventos en vez de planos completos, pero Jason AMABA la arquitectura e Hiccup quería desesperadamente agradarle.

"Genial, ¿qué tal si primero hacemos una lluvia de ideas?" Propuso Hiccup, intentando de esconder el ensoñamiento en su voz lo mejor posible.

"¡Buena idea! Estaba pensando en una casa de un piso, básica, pero como no hay restricciones en el tamaño, pensé que podríamos intentar algo genial y poner el garaje en la parte trasera, y tener un camino para autos alrededor de la casa"

"Unas ideas interesantes" Dijo Hicccup, "Pero, ¿qué tal esto?" Hiccup sabía que no podía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Jason dijo; sería demasiado sospechoso. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a hacer unos bocetos irregulares. "Estaba pensando en algo de lujo, especialmente si ibas a hacer algo tan único como tener el garaje atrás. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una casa de dos pisos, con una terraza y un balcón en el segundo piso justo arriba?" Sugirió Hiccup. "De ese modo la parte delantera luce espectacular y da un motivo para tener el garaje en la parte de atrás."

"La verdad, realmente me gusta esa idea" Jason respondió mientras acariciaba su barbilla. "Pero el balcón del segundo piso, ¿cómo se sostendría?"

"Con columnas aquí," Hiccup comenzó mientras dibujaba una columna rápida, "Y aquí."

"¡Eso se ve genial, Hiccup, eres increíble." Exclamó Jason mientras miraba el boceto irregular. "Pero como vamos a seguir dejando el garaje atrás, creo que deberíamos hacer el jardín delantero pequeño y colocar la casa cerca de la vereda. De otro modo el camino sería demasiado grande"

Hiccup dejó de prestar atención tras el "¡eres increíble!". Ni siquiera pudo escuchar bien el resto porque la mayoría de su energía se fue en asegurarse que su rostro no pareciera un tomate por el cumplido, o al menos esconderlo de Jason. Le tomó unos minutos asegurarse de que el calor hubiese dejado su rostro, y durante todo el periodo de tiempo todo lo que le había dado a Jason eran intentos de afirmaciones en forma de balbuceos, incluso cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

'Manera de arruinarlo' Hiccup dijo en su mente. Todo lo que sabía era que Jason pudo haber dicho que deberían hacer un departamento o construir un modelo y luego explotarlo con dinamita.

La clase continuó y cuando ésta acabó ya eran las 2pm. El por qué aquello duraba cuatro horas cuando todos terminaron su parte en treinta segundos era un misterio para Hiccup. Pero la asistencia era marcada por todo el periodo, así que se quedó en el lugar. Al menos Jason y él tenían gran parte de su trabajo hecho. Jason había accedido a llevárselo a su casa a darle los detalles finales.

Entr pm Hiccup tenía un intervalo vacío en su horario. Sabía que podría ir a casa, pero, ¿para qué? No había nada para él allí y significaba correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre y tener otra incómoda conversación. Así que Hiccup hizo lo que siempre hacía: Fue al McDonalds más cercano, comió su almuerzo tardío y comenzó a caminar por el bajo Manhattan.

Eran las 5:30 cuando Hiccup entró en el salón en el que tendría su clase de Historia del Crimen Organizado a las 6. Su caminata había sido igual que siempre, aburrida y tranquilo. Bueno, todo lo tranquilo que puede ser el bajo Manhattan al comienzo del ajetreo de la tarde. La mayoría habría estado bastante emocionado con toda la gente y los autos alrededor, pero Hiccup los había visto demasiadas veces. Le llamaba la atención como el Empire State Building o la Estatua de la Libertad o cualquiera de esos otros edificios que los turistas amaban no le interesaban.

Hiccup sólo garabateó en algunos papeles sueltos como el resto de la clase y eventualmente el profesor entró. De nuevo era el profesor Jacobs, posiblemnte la única otra persona en el mundo que tenía interés en las dos historias: La del norte de Europa y la del Crimen Organizado. Sí, ambas eran historia, ¿pero esas dos materias? ¿Dónde había algo extraño?

Después de que el profesor Jacobs dejara su bolso en el suelo, caminó hacia la puerta y miró fijamente su reloj. Seguramente, en el momento en el que el segundero dio las 6 la puerta se había cerrado y puesto el seguro. El profesor ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando toda la clase pudo escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra la puerta y el sonido de alguien farfullando algunas maldiciones al otro lado.

El profesor Jacobs, sin inmutarse por el incidente, simplemente miró la puerta por un instante y luego se giró hacia Hiccup. "Bueno, Haddock, ese casi fuiste tú en la mañana, ¿no?"

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando el profesor dijo que él tenía unos artículos nuevos sobre la mafia Fire Breathers que verían ese día.

Cerca de las 8 y el las clases de Hiccup finalmente terminaban. Mientras ordenaba sus libros, mirando su reloj, sabía que debía esperar un mensaje en cualquier momento.

_Beep beep, beep beep._

"Justo a tiempo." Hiccup se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía lo que decía aquel texto, pero lo leería de todos modos o su teléfono no dejaría de sonar.

"_Me llevo a Gobber y el auto esta noche. Toma el tren." _Eso era todo. Sin algún '¿Cómo estás?' 'Te veo en la noche', nada que pudiese significar algún tipo de simpatía. Pero Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ese mensaje llegaba cada vez que Stoick decía que estaría 'trabajando hasta tarde', y aquello era casi todas las noches.

Cuando llegó, caminó por las escaleras hacia la estación, preguntándose con una mueca qué era exactamente esa cosa gris en el techo. Pasó su pasaje e inmediatamente bajó hasta el andén. Hiccup sabía que podía tomar el tren número 4 o el 6 hasta la estación Grand Central, en la 42nd Street, para luego volver a su casa en East 29th Street. El tren 6 llegó primero, y a pesar de que era el de menor alcance, Hiccup decidió tomarlo. Se imaginó que podría tomarlo hasta 33rd Street y luego solo caminar hasta allí. No tenía apuro en llegar a casa y era una velada agradable, ¿por qué no? Sólo un poco después sabría cuánto esa decisión afectaría su vida.

Hiccup bajó del tren en la estación 33rd Street, pero salió a la superficie cerca de East 32nd Street. Decidió caminar por East 32nd hacia 3rd Avenue, y luego hacia East 39th Street. Era la misma ruta que hacía cada vez que tomaba el tren 6 en vez del 4. Sólo había avanzado media cuadra cuando su 'rutina' fue destruida. Unas voces viniendo del callejón cercano.

"¡Lo siento, no tengo el dinero! Pero por favor, ¡necesito algo más de tiempo!" Dijo una aterrada voz masculina.

Hiccup supo con sólo con esa línea que algo iba mal. Eso no era simplemente un asalto, era algo más serio. Incluso cuando quería correr, parecía como si fuera la mafia trabajando (vamos, esa línea gritaba "estereotipo de mafia" por todos lados). Así que él se apegó al edificio y escuchó.

"¡Tuviste mucho tiempo! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que no cumples en este mes! Algo debe hacerse." Otra voz dijo, claramente enojada pero aun sorprendentemente calmada al mismo tiempo.

"¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Por favor!"

"Me temo que no tengo elección."

"No, ¡NO!"

La siguiente cosa que Hiccup escuchó fueron dos disparos, el grito de dolor de un hombre, sollozos y el sonido de pasos viniendo en su dirección.

"Tienes suerte de no estar muerto, ¡la próxima vez ten el dinero! Y no trates de esconderte de nuevo; claramente puedo encontrarte."

Oh, así que el hombre no estaba muerto, eso era bueno. Pero Hiccup lo estaría si no se escondía pronto. Si el tirador veía a alguien corriendo por la calle sabría que esa persona escuchó y posiblemente vio el intercambio, así que esa idea estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Pero no había ningún lugar para esconderse. No importó de todos modos, porque antes de que Hiccup pudiese pensar en algo más el hombre salió del callejón.

Hiccup no pudo detenerse a sí mismo de verle. El hombre era mortalmente magnífico. Un traje Armani negro; cabello largo y liso; piel ligeramente bronceada que incluso era notable bajo una luz oscura; y músculos notables incluso a través del traje. Fue entonces cuando Hiccup supo quién era. Lo reconoció de una de las fotografías que su padre tenía en su escritorio en la estación. Por las fotos del artículo que había visto en clase. Estaba viendo a Toothless, un importante miembro de la mafia Fire Breathers. No podía creer lo genial que era estar tan cerca de un miembro de la mafia. Para su mala suerte, Hiccup no se dio cuenta hasta que jadeó y Toothless le miró fijamente.

'_Oops_' Fue todo lo que Hiccup alcanzó a pensar antes de que Toothles le presionara contra la pared.

"¿Qué viste?" Demandó saber Toothless, su ceño fruncido y un tono enojado en su voz.

"N-nada." Hiccup balbuceó, su corazón martillando y sus ojos humedeciéndose. Técnicamente era verdad, el no VIO nada. Pero eso no estaba en la mente de Hiccup, de todas formas. Él sólo estaba tratando de no perder la compostura por el miedo, e intentando especialmente en no fijarse en el arma en la mano que Toothless no estaba usando para mantenerle elevado y contra la pared.

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí."

Toothless se quedó en silencio por un momento, así que todo lo que Hiccup podía escuchar era el hombre de antes gritando de dolor en el callejón. Entonces, sorpresivamente, la última cosa que Hiccup pensó que pasaría pasó. Toothless lo bajó.

"Está bien, te veré pronto." Fue todo lo que Toothless dijo antes de darse media vuelta, entrar en su auto e irse. Hiccup podría haber jurado que le vio guiñarle, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder estar seguro.

Hiccup esperó a que el auto desapareciera en la esquina antes de continuar su camino, en la misma dirección en la que Toothless se fue. ¿Qué? No podía evitarlo si Toothless se fue en la misma dirección de su departamento. Su respiración seguía siendo pesada y su corazón martillaba, pero se las arregló para caminar al menos en línea recta. Y mientras caminaba sólo tenía dos cosas en su cabeza: Toothles diciendo "te veo luego", y no mirar al callejón. Hiccup sabía que probablemente podría ayudar a ese pobre hombre que seguía llorando porque sabía primeros auxilios, pero si le ayudaba Toothless lo averiguaría, y estaba preocupado por ese "te veo luego" que podría no ser la mejor idea.

**Nota del autor: Bueno, hola nuevamente. Iré directo al grano: Bueno, no estoy seguro de si hay algún ejemplo aquí, pero me gustaría decir que sé deletrear. Si ven alguna palabra escrita en forma diferente, es porque soy canadiense y algunas palabras se escriben diferente en el inglés de Canadá cuando se compara con cualquier otra forma de inglés. (**_Nota de traducción: En la versión original, pueden apreciarse algunas palabras escritas en otro dialecto, debido a las diferencias de lugares.) _** Segundo, juzgando por la respuesta al primer capítulo, hay algunas personas que creo que quieren que esta historia continúe. De todos modos, me gustaría volver a preguntar en caso de que lo haya arruinado con este capítulo. Entonces, si pudiesen decirme si todavía les gusta con un review sería genial. **

_Nota de traducción 2 (¿?)_

_Hola nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (Woah, me tomó menos de una semana traducirlo, yeah). Espero tener listo el próximo antes del jueves, y luego iremos viendo más o menos cuándo serán las actualizaciones – Siempre que no me quede leyendo, como me pasa frecuentemente. –_

_Si les gustó, envíen un review. No les tomará mucho y me hará traducir con más rapidez. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _

_AT. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota de traducción: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No fue una espera tan larga, ¿cierto? Espero poder subir otro lo antes posible. _

_Quiero agradecerle a todos los que comentaron para que esta traducción siga adelante. ¡Muchas gracias! Me han ayudado a tener ánimos para trabajar más rápidamente. _

_A leer ~_

**Nota del autor: Bueno, como este capítulo está arriba quiere decir que ¡hay gente que quiere que lo continúe! ¡Así que más adelante y hacia arriba! Quiero disculparme porque tomó mucho tiempo. Para aquellos que no sepan, en Canadá (y en otros países) es el Labour Day y fue un fin de semana largo, así que pasé mucho tiempo con mi familia y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir/editar/subir. Así que desde ahora voy a colocar una fecha al final de cada capítulo para la próxima actualización. Esperemos que no me olvide de eso. **

**Quiero agradecer a Warrior Nn, Heeeeeey, Suzuki bears, Guest, swade2, y Sinattea por sus comentarios. Es por ustedes chicos (y chicas) que esta historia sigue. **

Apenas habían pasado las 7 am cuando Hiccup salió de su cama en la mañana del viernes. Por suerte, su horrible horario de doce horas del jueves significaba que tenía los viernes libres; pero dejaba que el sol le levantase como lo hacía cada mañana. Realmente, nunca quería seguir durmiendo, porque prefería intentar divertirse en vez de quedarse en cama.

Cuando finalmente se levantó y comenzó su camino hacia el baño, Hiccup cometió el error de mirar la puerta en vez de prestar atención a dónde pisaba. Accidentalmente pisó en algunos papeles sueltos en el suelo y se deslizó hasta caer sobre su trasero.

'_Bueno, es una buena forma de comenzar un día libre.'_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada. '_Me pregunto qué otra cosa podría salir mal hoy.'_

Hiccup hizo el resto del camino hacia al baño con cuidado, pero no sin antes asegurarse que esos inoportunos papeles estuviesen lejos del piso. Cuando llegó a su destino abrió la ducha, pero antes de entrar comenzó a cepillar sus dientes. Sabía cuánto le tomaba al agua calentarse. Para su mala suerte, cuando finalmente entró bajo el chorro el tiempo extra no había hecho una diferencia; habría sido igual bañarse en una tormenta de nieve en el ártico.

'_Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por hablar antes de tiempo.'_ Hiccup salió rápidamente de la ducha antes de volver a su habitación, mirando cuidadosamente dónde pisaba mientras se colocaba una camiseta manga larga roja y el mismo par de jeans del día anterior. Siguiente parada: la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina la primera cosa que notó (y que habría sido muy difícil de no notar) era la ausencia de su padre. El periódico diario ya estaba arrugado en el cubo de reciclaje, indicando que su padre ya se había ido por el día. Con la casa para sí mismo, Hiccup decidió hacerse un gran desayuno. Cocinar era algo que aprendió a hacer bastante rápido cuando el chef principal… ya no estaba y su padre salía constantemente.

Sólo le tomó 25 minutos preparar un desayuno que incluía un omelette de queso, jamón, cebolla y pimentón; salchichas y papas fritas. Hizo muchos platos, pero Hiccup pensó que valía la pena. Mientras comía pensaba en lo que haría en el día. No tenía tareas y sin trabajo ni amigos, sus únicas opciones reales eran leer o salir de caminar por la ciudad. Optó por la última opción, pero después de terminar de lavar.

Desafortunadamente a las 8:30 de la mañana los dos elevadores estaban en su punto más ocupado de la mañana. Hiccup esperó a que dos de ellos pasasen llenos antes de decidirse a bajar por las escaleras. No tenía prisa y sólo era en bajada así que no era tan pesado. Al final sólo le tomó cinco minutos bajar los veinte y siete sectores de escaleras.

Caminando por las calles de Nueva York, Hiccup fue recibido por dos cosas: un cielo medio nublado y una gran cantidad de gente por las calles. No quería que la lluvia le pillase fuera y consideró la posibilidad de subir nuevamente al departamento, pero luego de pensar en tener que esperar por un elevador o subir todos esos peldaños cambió de opinión inmediatamente. Así que simplemente se metió en la multitud y comenzó a caminar por East 39th.

Llegó a 3rd Avenue, donde dobló hacia el norte, luego al oeste en 42nd Street. Cuando casi llegaba a Madison Avenue miró hacia atrás, notando que había un auto negro con las ventanas oscuras. Normalmente aquello no le llamaría la atención, pero el vehículo se movía demasiado lento considerando que no había otros autos frente a él. Los ciudadanos de Nueva York nunca conducían lento si podían evitarlo, y ese auto tenía patente de la ciudad. Si Hiccup no lo conociese mejor, diría que el auto estaba siguiéndolo. Podía pensar que se trataba de Gobber ya que era un Lincoln Continental negro, pero la patente no era la correcta.

Fue cuando estaba aproximándose a 5th Avenue que Hiccup comenzó a sospechar. Ese auto nunca le superaba a pesar de que la calle estaba (sorprendentemente) vacía. Hiccup decidió doblar por 5th Avenue sólo para ver si el vehículo lo haría. Cuando miró hacia atrás, el auto le había seguido, todavía con una espeluznante calma.

'_Okey, esto es oficialmente raro.' _Pensó Hiccup, _'Dudo que mi padre tenga a alguien siguiéndome, así que ¿qué pasa con ese auto? ¿Debería llamar a mi padre para preguntarle si tiene algo qué ver en esto? No, nunca me responde las llamadas…'_

Hiccup decidió investigar si podía perderle al ir por 40th Street en contra de la dirección en la que el tráfico iba. Pero antes de hacerlo, se aseguró de haber memorizado la patente del auto: "AJD4961"

Cuando Hiccup caminó hacia el oeste por 40th, se resistió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si el auto todavía estaba detrás hasta que caminó medio bloque. El vehículo finalmente había desaparecido, e Hiccup respiró profundamente aliviado. Aparentemente el conductor no era tan loco como para ir en la dirección opuesta en una calle de un solo sentido. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que como estaba cerca del Times Square, podría ir allí y ver algunas tiendas para pasar el rato.

Le tomó cinco minutos llegar al Times Square, y como siempre, estaba repleto de turistas. Hiccup caminó al alrededor de algunas tiendas del vecindario por un tiempo antes de sentarse en una de las mesas de la plaza, dedicándose a ver a la gente pasar. Era impresionante lo que se podía ver a veces. Vio a muchas personas entrar a las tiendas y salir con bolsas, y otros entrando a las tiendas con sus uniformes de trabajo a medio tiempo. Él deseó poder tener un trabajo a medio tiempo para poder hacer dinero propio, pero su padre se lo prohibió por razones desconocidas para él e Hiccup no quería averiguar lo que su padre haría en ese escenario. Probablemente lanzaría toda una investigación contra la tienda y les daría problemas legales hasta que lo despidieran.

En vez de seguir sentado y estar envidioso, Hiccup decidió continuar su caminata. Eran cerca de las 1pm así que pensó que podría encontrar un lugar para comer su almuerzo. Podría no tener un trabajo para su propio dinero, pero al menos la mesada que su padre le daba era suficiente para divertirse un poco. Todas las semanas su padre depositaba una suma de dinero directamente en su cuenta en el banco. No era mucho, pero era algo, e Hiccup siempre se las arreglaba para ahorrar un poco. Sólo deseaba tener un poco más.

Decidió ir al McDonalds. La fila era enorme como siempre, pero Hiccup esperó pacientemente. Se inclinó por un Big Mac combo y consiguió tener una mesa que miraba a la calle. Comió lentamente, saboreando cada bocado de la divina grasa. Después de todo, si comía rápido debería irse antes. Al menos la comida le daría algo qué hacer para pasar el tiempo. Se las arregló para estar allí hasta las 2pm cuando notó que el gerente lo estaba mirando, y decidió que era mejor irse.

Caminando hacia el sur por 7th Avenue mientras salía del Times Square, Hiccup fue sorprendido por el sonido de un claxon. No debería haberse sorprendido, vivía en Nueva York después de todo, pero ese estaba realmente cerca. Se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a un auto pasar rápidamente a otro detenido en el borde. O al menos Hiccup creyó que estaba detenido. Tan pronto como Hiccup comenzó a caminar de nuevo el auto lentamente comenzó a avanzar, nunca pasándolo.

'_Oh, no puede ser. No de nuevo'_ Hiccup pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. _'Sí, AJD4961, es el mismo auto. ¿Quién demonios es?'_

Hiccup se detuvo y miró directamente al vehículo. Las ventanas estaban pintaras de negro casi como una limusina, así que Hiccup no podía ver dentro. El auto se había detenido cuando Hiccup se detuvo (para el disgusto de los que estaban detrás), pero como ahora Hiccup oficialmente le estaba mirando, comenzó a moverse nuevamente y dobló a la derecha en West 39th, donde se detuvo cerca de la esquina.

Hiccup sabía que tenía dos opciones: Podría seguir caminando y tratar de perder al auto de nuevo, o podría ir hacia él y tratar de averiguar porqué le estaban siguiendo. Incluso cuando la segunda opción era peligrosa, algo le dijo que si escogía la primera opción el auto seguiría siguiéndolo hasta que escogiese la opción dos.

Contra su propio juicio, Hiccup dobló por West 39th y cuidadosamente se acercó al auto. Mientras se aproximaba, escuchó el quejido de una ventana deslizándose y notó que la calle estaba desierta exceptuando por él y el vehículo.

"¿Hiccup?" Una voz preguntó desde dentro.

Hiccup podría decir que se trataba de una voz masculina, pero eso era todo lo que sabía. No creía que hubiese escuchado esa voz antes, no le sonaba familiar.

Antes de que pudiese responder, otra voz (femenina esta vez) apareció y dijo: "Por supuesto que es él, ahora, ¿por qué no te apresuras?"

"Está bien, le quitas la diversión a todo." La primera voz respondió.

Hiccup apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que la puerta se abriese, alguien saliera del vehículo, una bolsa colocada sobre su cabeza y él fue empujado dentro. La persona se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sentir que el auto comenzaba a moverse.

Hiccup no sabía qué hacer. Por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, pero intentaba mantenerse tan calmado como le fuese posible por fuera. No sabía si debía pelear o mantenerse quieto, gritar o quedarse en silencio. De lo único que no tenía opción era de escuchar o no a las otras dos personas en el auto.

"¿Podrías quitarle la bolsa de la cabeza?" Dijo la voz femenina.

"¿Por qué? Es más divertido así."

"¿Cómo que más divertido?"

"¡Es más como en las películas!"

"Bueno, ¡esto no es una película! Y se ve ridículo."

"¿Por qué siempre estás en contra de mi diversión?"

"Sólo quítale la bolsa antes de que vaya atrás y te obligue a hacerlo."

"No podrías vencerme si lo intentaras."

"¿Quieres probar esa teoría ahora? No me detendré y podríamos chocar con las paredes del túnel."

"Genial, una carnicería."

"Estarías inconsciente antes de ver cualquier otra cosa."

"Ugh, está bien."

La bolsa fue removida e Hiccup comenzó a pestañear por el cambio de luz. Cuando pudo ver claramente, Hiccup pudo ver a su alrededor finalmente. Habían salido del túnel y conducían por lo que parecía ser Queens en un auto completamente negro. El vehículo era conducido por una chica delgada con un largo cabello rubio, mientras que el chico en el asiento trasero con Hiccup parecía ser su hermano. La chica miraba el camino, pero el chico miraba directamente a Hiccup.

"Um, ¿hola?" Fue todo lo que Hiccup consiguió decir.

"¡Hey, sin hablar!" El chico gritó.

"¡Oh, cállate Tuffnut!" Irrumpió la chica desde adelante. "Hey, soy Ruffnut, y este, desafortunadamente, es mi hermano Tuffnut. Tiene la necesidad de ser extraño cómo pudiste ver con la bolsa antes."

"¡Hey, no es verdad!" Tuffnut replicó.

Estaban a punto de comenzar otra pelea, pero Hiccup se las arregló para al menos retrasarla esta vez.

"Um, discúlpenme pero ¿podrían decirme qué quieren de mí?" Preguntó Hiccup.

Fue Ruffnut quien le dio la respuesta. "¿Nosotros? Nada. Es… nuestro jefe quien quiere verte. Nosotros somos sólo las chicas del mandado." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo que ella dijo. Espera, ¿qué?" La expresión de Tuffnut fue de una sonrisa a una mueca de confusión en un segundo.

Ruffnut comenzó a reír, pero en vez de responder Tuffnut sólo le dio una mirada poco interesada.

"¿Qué hay de eso de no estar en una película, eh? Porque estoy seguro de que esa respuesta califica como parte de una."

"Bueno, en este caso es aceptable." Ruffnut respondió. "No sabemos qué quiere hacer nuestro jefe con Hiccup, así que no queremos arruinar nada. Nada pudo haberse arruinado de haberle obtenido de una manera menos estúpida."

"¿Obtenerme? ¿No querrás decir secuestrarme?" Hiccup preguntó. Pero su pregunta cayó en los oídos sordos de Ruffnut y Tuffnut que habían comenzado otra de sus discusiones.

Hiccup decidió rendirse a preguntar esas dos preguntas; claramente ellos no le iban a decir nada. En vez de ello decidió intentar ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. Preguntas como '¿quién era su jefe?' y '¿qué tan lejos de la ciudad me están llevando?' giraban por su cabeza. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si podría arreglárselas para abrir la puerta y saltar, ¿podría sobrevivir? O si no lo hacía, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría a su padre notar que estaba perdido? ¿Lo notaría? No le gustó lo que comenzó a pensar luego, y tampoco le gustaron sus posibilidades de saltar a esa velocidad. Hiccup decidió sólo sentarse atrás y ver qué pasaba, o al menos esperar hasta salir de la carretera.

**Nota de autor: El siguiente antes del 8 de Septiembre. **

**Y además, ¿ven ese recuadro? ¿Ese que está abajo? Tiene hambre y se alimenta de reviews. Por favor no dejen que muera de hambre. **

_Nota de traducción: No, no me voy a tomar TODO ese tiempo para subirlo, para quienes creían que estará antes de esa fecha. (O sea, sí, pero me refiero a que no van a tener que temer porque lo suba en meses). Lo negro son palabras del autor original, lo mío es lo en cursiva. _

_Espero subir el siguiente capítulo por el martes, o algo así. Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo libre me deje la escuela ahora. _

_Pero la parte del recuadro muerto de hambre es verdad, denle reviews/alimento. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de traducción: Bueno, creo que tardé un poco más de lo que había dicho en traducir este capítulo, pero al menos puedo decir con seguridad que ya tengo más o menos determinado el día de la semana en el cual esta historia se va a actualizar. Más comentarios abajo, ahora a leer. _

Casi una hora después llegaron a un complejo industrial que parecía estar en medio de la nada. Hiccup había considerado saltar cuando hubiesen salido de la carretera y llegado a las calles laterales, pero las puertas estaban con seguro y si intentaba abrir una el gemelo hombre descubriría sus intenciones y lo detendría, posiblemente con algunas desafortunadas consecuencias. Y, hablando en serio, incluso si lograba abrir la puerta él no podía estar seguro de que tendría el coraje para saltar. Además, cuando estaba en la carretera había decidido que la mejor manera de salir vivo de esa situación era cooperar, al menos hasta que le dejasen solo y tuviese alguna oportunidad de escapar discretamente. Eso fue lo que su madre le había dicho que hiciera si estaba en una situación así, y ella era una inteligente mujer y policía.

Hiccup miró alrededor mientras avanzaban por el complejo, sus ojos se encontraron con calles sin mantención llenas de agujeros, caminos rotos y señales de tránsito ilegibles tras quién sabe cuántos meses de abuso por parte del clima, edificios abandonados con pequeños bosques cubriendo puertas y ventanas, y un pasto demasiado largo con maleza. Además, como para hacer su visita aún más cliché, comenzó a llover. No muy fuerte, pero Hiccup podía escuchar el débil impacto de las gotas de lluvia contra el auto.

Eventualmente ellos entraron en el estacionamiento de un edificio aparentemente abandonado. Era claro que la construcción solía ser gris, pero la pintura se había desteñido y despegado. La mayoría de las letras del nombre de la compañía habían desaparecido, sólo quedaban una T, una O y una S. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tablas, como la mayoría de los otros edificios en el lugar. Hiccup no tenía idea de cómo luciría el interior, pero esperaba que fuese mejor que la fachada.

El auto condujo hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, donde había una especie de muelle de carga. Había uno que tenía una rampa permanente hacia la puerta del garaje, lo suficientemente grande como para que un auto la usase. El auto tuvo que acomodarse un par de veces antes de avanzar por la rampa, pero eventualmente ellos estaban avanzando lentamente hacia arriba. Cuando la puerta les detuvo de ir más adelante, Ruffnut detuvo el auto y tocó el claxon tres veces.

Se sintió como si hubiesen pasado cinco minutos en los que nada ocurrió. Cinco incómodos y silenciosos minutos en el auto con los gemelos. Ellos ni siquiera estaban discutiendo, lo cual sorprendió a Hiccup. Pero finalmente la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que alguien saliera y caminase hacia el auto. Con la angosta rampa debía caminar de lado y hubo un punto en el que pareció que iba a caer. Al menos la caída habría sido de unos cuántos metros.

"¿Qué quieren?" El hombre preguntó, sin que le importara mojarse por la lluvia. Él era bajo y regordete, y usaba un overol, pero eso fue todo lo que Hiccup podía decir porque estaba fuera de las luces y las sombras cubrían su rostro.

"¿Qué crees que queremos, idiota? Tenemos a Hiccup con nosotros, así que ¿por qué no te apresuras y nos dejas entrar?" Ruffnut respondió, claramente no muy interesada en la idea de seguir esperando.

"No me hables así." El hombre gruñó mientras se inclinaba para entrar no su cabeza, sino la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana delantera para mirar al asiento trasero. Incluso con ese ángulo las sombras seguían bailando por la cara del hombre y evitaban que Hiccup pudiese tener una mejor descripción. "¿Están seguros de que es él?"

Ruffnut miró hacia el asiento trasero antes de decir. "Oops, ¡creo que trajimos a la reina de Inglaterra! Qué tontos Tuff" El hombre se giró hacia ella, dispuesto a comentarle su sarcasmo, fue recibido con una poderosa cachetada en su rostro. El sonido hizo que incluso Hiccup se encogiera de dolor. "¡Por supuesto que es él, idiota! ¡Sólo compáralo con la fotografía! ¡Ahora apresúrate y déjanos entrar!"

El hombre, sobándose su mejilla dolorida y sin decir otra palabra, fue hacia la puerta del garaje y abrió el resto del camino hacia adentro. Ellos entraron y la mandíbula de Hiccup casi toca el suelo.

El interior lucía como un garaje de mecánicos, pero no era uno precisamente barato. Hiccup no era una persona que supiese mucho de autos, pero allí había autos que casi todo el mundo conoce. Los primeros autos en un lado eran un Ferrari y un Bugatti. Aparentemente el único lugar para estacionar estaba en la parte trasera, así que Hiccup tuvo la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos los otros vehículos. Mercedes, BMW, Jaguar, Land Rover, Bently, todas las marcas de lujo de autos parecían estar ahí. Incluso había un Tesla.

Eventualmente se estacionaron y tanto Ruffnut como Tuffnut salieron del auto en cuando Ruffnut destrabó las puertas. Hiccup, decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir también, estiró su brazo hacia la puerta para encontrarse con que Tuffnut ya la había abierto.

"Vamos, terminemos con esto. Incluso cuando este lugar es genial quiero salir de aquí lo más temprano." Dijo.

Desafortunadamente el tiempo de Hiccup para babear por los autos había desaparecido, ya que la puerta hacia otra parte del edificio estaba justo al lado de donde Ruffnut había aparcado. Hiccup fue llevado por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas bien mantenidas escaleras de madera negra, y luego hacia el recibidor con los gemelos cada uno a un costado suyo.

Hiccup debía admitirlo, con la apariencia del interior del edificio nunca hubiese pensado que era el mismo lugar que él vio desde afuera. Incluso cuando el área del garaje tenía un suelo de concreto algo resquebrajado, con un techo alto de vigas expuestas y paredes sin pintar; ahora caminaban por un pasillo que tenía lo que parecía ser un suelo gris de granito, con manchas negras que resplandecían y reflejaban la luz de los candelabros arriba de ellas. Había unos caros adornos en las paredes pintadas de un rojo oscuro, y el techo que Hiccup creía que tenía algo así como tres metros de alto. (1) Hiccup casi creía que había entrado en un lujoso penthouse en Nueva York, no en una bodega remodelada.

Hiccup no podía evitar mirar alrededor. El interior era demasiado elegante como para no fijarse en él. Hiccup debió haber sido demasiado evidente porque Ruffnut le hizo notar su embobamiento.

"Sí, definitivamente es genial estar aquí. Invirtió mucho más trabajo y dinero en su edificio que cualquier otro en el suyo. Y además tiene buen gusto. Me gustaría poder trabajar para él." Ruffnut parecía estar admirando la decoración también, sus ojos vagando por las pinturas.

Hiccup aprovechó su posible distracción para intentar obtener algo de información.

"Entonces, ¿para quién trabajas? ¿Y quién exactamente tiene un buen gusto?" Hiccup intentó preguntar todo lo calmado y despreocupado que le fue posible.

"Trabajamos para… ¡Hey! Olvídalo. Te dijimos que no podemos decirte nada." Ruffnut respondió mientras seguía caminando. Aparentemente Hiccup había tomado una ruta que era un poco demasiado directa. Comenzó a preguntarse además porqué Tuffnut se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo.

Pasaron muchas puertas por el pasillo, todas cerradas e impenetrables. Hiccup comenzó a preguntarse qué había detrás de cada puerta cerrada. ¿Qué secretos yacían escondidos detrás de cada una? ¿Qué misterios descansaban al otro lado de los cerrados trozos de madera? Hiccup no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar antes de que los gemelos se detuviesen.

"Muy bien, ya llegamos." Anunció Tuffnut.

"¿Estás seguro de que era esta?" Preguntó Ruffnut.

"Uh, sí. Creo que puedo recordar cuál puerta es la correcta."

Mientras los gemelos comenzaron otra de sus peleas, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Ruffnut tenía un buen punto. La puerta frente a la cual se habían detenido lucía exactamente igual al resto. Café, con un pomo metálico, de madera y un diseño básico en el que cuatro rectángulos se hundían en la madera. Ni siquiera estaba al final del pasillo; estaba justo en el medio.

Tras decidir que los gemelos no iban a dejar de discutir pronto, Hiccup abrió la puerta por sí mismo. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que era una oficina. Pero no era cualquier oficina, era magnífica. La habitación parecía ser del tamaño del apartamento en el que Hiccup vivía. Era un cuadrado perfecto con algo diferente en cada pared, y un escritorio con tres sillas en el medio. El escritorio era de madera sólida, bellamente tallada con diferentes diseños. No había nada sobre él; ni lápices, ni papeles ni computadoras ni nada. La silla detrás del escritorio era grande y de cuero negro, con ruedas. Las otras dos, las del lado más cercano al escritorio, eran grandes, de aspecto cómodo y de color beige. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo rojo oscuro del pasillo exterior. La pared a su izquierda tenía una gran chimenea, rodeada por un complejo trabajo en piedra y una puerta a la derecha de la chimenea revelando el baño. La pared con la puerta al pasillo tenía una serie de espectaculares pinturas. La pared a su derecha era una librería, albergando libros de todos los tópicos, ficción y no ficción. En una segunda mirada, Hiccup notó que ningún libro tenía su lomo doblado. Finalmente, la última pared a su espalda tenía un gran ventanal, pudiendo así ver el garaje por el cual habían entrado.

'_Genial. '_Hiccup pensó para sí mismo. '_Sin ventanas, sin manera de salir, supongo que me quedaré aquí. Bueno, de todas formas iba a hacerlo. ¿Dónde podría ir si logro escapar? Estoy en la mitad de la nada. Ellos probablemente me van a atrapar antes de que pueda encontrar ayuda."_

Notando que no había forma alguna de escapar, Hiccup decidió esperar en la oficina. Todavía podía escuchar a los gemelos afuera cuidando la puerta, pero él comenzó a mirar los libros que había en el estante. Había realmente de todo. Encontró desde un tomo de "War and Peace" hasta un tomo del tránsito público y una biografía de Oprah Winfrey. Después de echarles un vistazo a todos los libros, fue hacia la ventana para poder admirar los autos un rato más.

Justo cuando estaba mirando los autos, repentinamente notó que los gemelos se habían detenido, y que otra voz se les había unido. Masculina, profunda y ligeramente familiar, pero Hiccup no podía terminar de reconocerla.

"¿Están seguros de que es él?" La nueva voz preguntó.

"Bueno, luce exactamente como en la fotografía y lo encontramos en el área que dijiste que lo haríamos, así que asumo que sí."

"Está bien, bueno, lo vi ir hacia ese edificio ayer en la noche cuando le conocí…"

Eso fue todo lo que Hiccup escuchó antes de que su mente comenzase a andar nuevamente.

'_¿Ayer en la noche? ¿A quién conocí ayer en la noche? ¿Quién me pudo haber visto entrar a mi edificio? O sea, la última noche yo'_ Hiccup detuvo sus pensamientos, sus ojos abriéndose cuando la respuesta vino a su mente. _'Toothless.'_

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Hiccup comenzó a dar vueltas, y sus pies comenzaron a tambalear.

'_Esa voz que me es tan familiar, es la de Toothless. Pero, ¿para qué querría verme de nuevo? Debe ser por lo de la otra noche. ¿Pensará que le dije a alguien? O peor, ¿habrá averiguado quién es mi padre?'_ El último pensamiento detuvo todo en Hiccup, volviéndolo completamente pálido. ¿Qué tal si él pensaba que le había dicho a su padre sobre lo que él 'vio' la noche pasada? Eso sólo podía terminar mal.

Los pensamientos de Hiccup fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los quejidos de las bisagras. Para esconder su rostro, siguió mirando por la ventana. No sabía qué podría conseguir con ello, pero parecía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar a Toothless, incluso cuando sabía que no duraría.

Los pasos se acercaron lentamente, pero nunca parecieron inseguros. Ellos continuaron hasta encontrarse justo detrás de él.

"Hermosos, ¿no? Me tomó años coleccionarlos. Pero para ser honestos, no creo haber conducido siquiera la mitad de ellos." Sí, la voz definitivamente era Toothless. Hiccup sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, especialmente con Toothless tan cerca. Dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con que Toothless ya le estaba mirando. Estaba usando el mismo tipo de traje de ayer, con una diferencia en el color de la camisa. La sonrisa en su rostro era contraria al profundo miedo que Hiccup intentaba suprimir, pareciendo mostrar algo de verdadera felicidad al ver al chico de nuevo.

"Hola, Hiccup."

_Bueno, primero quería pedir disculpas porque no traduje las notas del autor original, pero apenas y me dio tiempo de ello. Si alcanzo, las pondré donde correspondan. Si no, entonces quedarán omitidas. Si alguien quiere saber sus palabras puede contactarse conmigo y yo se las enviaré sin problemas. _

_Ahora, los días de actualización serán los jueves. ¿Por qué? Porque no pasa nada interesante los jueves, así que para que tengan alguna cosa por la cual esperarlos. _

_¿Respiran? ¿Pestañean? ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Si respondieron que sí a cualquiera de estas preguntas, envía un review con tu opinión. _

_Muchas gracias. _

_Medida exacta: Diez pies, lo cual equivale a 3,048 metros. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Vamos, siéntate. Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar un poco" Toothless indicó el escritorio y las sillas mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Hiccup intentó no temblar cuando caminó hacia los sillones del lado alejado del escritorio. Mientras caminaba, dos súplicas se repetían en su cabeza: _'Por favor, no dejes que me mate' _ y _'Por favor, no dejes que sepa quién es mi padre'_. Para cuando llegó al sillón beige, Toothless ya se había sentado en la silla de cuero negro, sus manos unidas y descansando casualmente en el escritorio y una confiada sonrisa vanagloriosa en su rostro.

"No estés tan nervioso, no es como si fuese a herirte." Toothles se rió entre dientes, pero aquello alivio un poco a Hiccup. Tenía muchas preguntas zumbando en su mente, pero decidió que era mejor comenzar por el principio.

"¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre y dónde vivo?"

Toothless se tomó un momento para reflexionar la pregunta, e Hiccup esperó que no hubiese molestado al mafioso al ir demasiado lejos. En retrospectiva debería haber dejado que Toothless hablase primero. Además, eso le habría dado la oportunidad de probar y leer el humor de Toothless un poco mejor. Hiccup todavía no había planificado su plan.

"Después de irme, di una vuelta por la cuadra. Conduje a cierta distancia detrás hasta que entraste a un edificio, el cual asumo que es el edificio en el que vives. Después de que entraste pregunté al portero y al guardia de seguridad si sabían tu nombre. Es impresionante cuán fácilmente la gente da informaciones a veces, en verdad."

"Okey, creo que eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero cómo demonios obtuviste mi foto?

Toothless volvió a reír entre dientes antes de responder esa. "De hecho, eso fue un poco más complicado. Tuve que hackear algunas cámaras de seguridad en el área y encontrarte en ellas. Le tomó a mi mejor hacker dos horas. Pero hizo un buen trabajo, es una foto con mucha calidad."

Hiccup no sabía qué era, pero Toothless parecía ser mucho menos intimidante cuando reía o incluso sonriendo. Parecía una persona normal. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Pero ya hemos tenido suficiente de eso, posiblemente te estás preguntando porqué te traje aquí"

"Lo he pensado" La respiración de Hiccup se volvió entrecortada luego de decir eso. Quizá usar su tradicional sarcasmo con un hombre tan poderoso como Toothless no era la mejor idea. El no tenía idea si el hombre tenía sentido del humor debajo de su fachada de nombre duro. A Toothless no le interesó o no pareció notarlo.

"La verdad es" Toothless dijo mientras se levantaba, el movimiento hizo que Hiccup se tensase. "Quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Sé que estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Sólo actué por hábito, instinto de supervivencia si quieres."

Hiccup no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. ¿Un miembro de una mafia violenta se estaba disculpando? ¿Eso había ocurrido ALGUNA VEZ antes? Así que Hiccup le dio la única respuesta en la que pudo pensar, incluso si ésta salió sonando como una pregunta.

"¿Está bien?"

Toothless continuó como si Hiccup no hubiese hablado, caminando lentamente por la oficina.

"Digo, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte?"

"Tengo, uh, diecinueve. Pero tendré veinte el próximo mes." _'Y ahora sueno como un bebé'_

"¿Y vas a la universidad?"

"Uh, sí, voy a NYU"

"Por abajo en Manhattan, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Estoy en el primer año de arquitectura."

"Entonces, ¿quieres ser un arquitecto?"

"No realmente. La verdad es que fui algo así como forzado por mi padre. Me dio a escoger entre un limitado número de carreras. Supongo que pensé que era el mal menor entre todos los males" Un segundo después Hiccup pensó para sí mismo '_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mencioné a mi padre? Eso simplemente ruega por traerlo como tema de conversación'. _Por suerte, Toothless no quiso llevar la conversación por ese lado.

"Bueno, al menos es interesante. Debe haber algo que te guste en ella, ¿no?"

'_Hiccup Haddock no te atrevas a pensar en Jason ahora'_ "Uh, supongo que al menos me deja ser creativo."

"Arquitectura es, de hecho, una de las carreras que me hubiese gustado estudiar en la universidad si hubiese tenido oportunidad de ir. Bueno, supongo que todavía puedo ir en este momento, digo, sólo tengo veintidós, todavía tengo mucho tiempo" Fue allí cuando Hiccup se sintió súbitamente interesado en la conversación y comenzó a sentirse algo más cómodo.

"¿Tienes sólo veintidós?" Apenas era mayor que Hiccup. Por alguna razón le hizo ver un poco menos aterrador. En otro universo podrían haber sido amigos.

Una vez más, Toothless rió entre dientes. "Sí, ¿pensaste que era mayor?"

"Bueno, eres…" Hiccup comenzó antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Debía ser cuidadoso en lo que iba a decir. Bueno, todavía se sentía algo cómodo. "Exitoso"

"Comencé realmente joven. No me gusta hablar de eso, en realidad."

'_Oh, genial'_ Hiccup pensó para sí mismo. '_Simplemente voy y toco un tema sensible, probablemente le hice enojar. Vaya manera de seguir la charla.'_

Justo entonces, el celular de Toothless comenzó a sonar. Mientras revisaba el ID, se giró hacia Hiccup y dijo, "Lo siento, tengo que responder. Realmente lamento tener que cortar nuestra charla tan pronto, Ruff y Tuff están esperando afuera y te llevarán a tu casa. Barf y Belch todavía me deben un favor. Fue genial verte. Oh, y si puedes hacerme un favor, intenta mantener este lugar en secreto. Prefiero que no mucha gente sepa de él."

"Eh, sí, claro. No hay problema." Fue todo lo que Hiccup pudo decir antes de que Toothless contestara, pero él se las arregló para guiñarle un ojo.

* * *

Hiccup salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un suave 'click' detrás. Encontró a Ruffnut esperando sola afuera de la puerta.

"Así que te dejo vivir, ¿eh?" Ruffnut preguntó, e Hiccup no estaba seguro de si ella estaba bromeando o no. "Lo que sea, llamaron a Tuffnut, así que te llevaré a casa yo sola. Apurémonos y terminemos esto."

El camino de vuelta al auto pareció más largo que el camino desde el auto a la oficina. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese retrasado a la velocidad de un caracol. Quizá era porque era el mismo lugar por el que ya habían transitado. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Ruffnut caminase a un ritmo constante frente a él la mayor parte del tiempo.

El camino por el monótono (todavía esplendoroso) pasillo terminó con las mismas escaleras y el mismo auto esperando para llevar a Hiccup a casa. Hiccup se preguntó cómo Tuffnut se había ido si el vehículo que les había llevado todavía estaba allí, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar muchas cosas. Podría no gustarle la respuesta. Quizá no precisamente por la pregunta, pero uno nunca sabe hacia dónde se dirigirá una conversación.

La puerta del garaje ya estaba abierta, por lo que Ruffnut sólo tuvo que salir y comenzar su camino hacia Manhattan. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que una oración rompiese el silencio.

"Lamento lo de mi hermano antes, no estoy segura de porqué insiste en hacer todo de una manera ridícula."

Hiccup casi se cae de su asiento. Las primeras palabras en el viaje de vuelta, ¿y eran una disculpa? ¿La segunda del día de alguien de la mafia? ¿Y de Ruffnut? Ella no parecía ser del tipo de persona que se disculparía por algo, menos por su hermano. Ellos estaban peleando constantemente.

El silencio incómodo se reanudó por unos segundos, y mientras Hiccup se decía a sí mismo que no quería preguntar muchas cosas, su curiosidad estaba comenzando a ganarle.

"Así que, ¿quiénes son Barf y Belch?"

"¿Hm? Oh, Barf y Belch son jefes de Tuffnut y los míos."

"Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que no trabajas para Toothless?"

"No, difícilmente alguien trabaja para Toothless. Las únicas personas que trabajan para él no tienen nada qué ver con la mafia directamente. Ya sabes, sólo unos cuantos detrás de escena. Como el mecánico. Estamos haciendo esto por él porque Barf y Belch le deben un favor."

"¿Por qué le deben un favor?"

"¿Realmente quieres saber?"

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup recordó todo su razonamiento de no querer preguntar. Algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas, y por suerte Ruffnut le recordó aquello antes de que fuese demasiado lejos.

"No, la verdad no. Sólo no entiendo cómo esto funciona, supongo."

"Bueno, es bastante simple"

La oración de Hiccup era retórica, pero aparentemente Ruffnut no se dio cuenta de ello. E Hiccup imaginó que era mejor no interrumpir a alguien que podía volverte papilla fácilmente sin sudar.

"Básicamente, la mafia Fire Breathers se rompió en cinco grupos. Toothless lidera uno, Barf y Belch otro, etcétera, etcétera. Y todos esos cinco grupos son controlados por el líder de la mafia, cuyo nombre es Red Death, o RD para acortar. A veces los líderes se hacen favores entre sí, ya sabes, algunas tareas o trabajos, y eventualmente esos favores se piden de vuelta. Llevándote a ti desde y hacia Manhattan estoy pagando un favor que Barf y Belch le debían a Toothless."

Hiccup sólo asintió y balbuceó afirmativamente. Él no quería saber lo que Toothless había hecho para ganar ese favor. Contra sus deseos, decidió lidiar con el silencio por el resto del camino a Manhattan.

* * *

Aparecieron por el túnel de Queens Midtown por Tunnel Exit Street, donde quedaron atrapados por el habitual tráfico de Nueva York. Les tomó 10 minutos llegar desde el túnel a East 39th Street, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que posiblemente podría haber caminado más rápido. Cinco segundos después de doblar en 39th Ruffnut se detuvo justo en frente del edificio de Hiccup. Él no estaba seguro de que le gustase el hecho de que ella supiese dónde vivía, pero no era como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Hiccup miró hacia afuera por la ventana, asegurándose de que nadie le fuese a reconocer mientras salía del auto. Le dio a Ruffnut un rápido 'gracias' antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El auto no parecía ser precisamente un auto de mafia, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Luego aquel pensamiento le golpeó como otro motivo por el cual debió haber caminado desde Tunnel Exit Street.

Mientras Hiccup ascendía lentamente en el elevador dejó que su mente volviese a su conversación con Toothless. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánta información personal le había dado. Toothless, ya sea habiéndolo averiguado de él o no, sabía su dirección, su nombre, edad, dónde y qué estudiaba, porqué estaba estudiando eso y sobre la no muy buena relación con su padre. Todo lo básico y un poco más. ¿Por qué toda esa información brotó tan rápidamente? Casi parecía que Toothless estaba tratando de saber de él, como alguien cuando hace un nuevo amigo.

El sonido de la campanilla avisó que el ascensor ya había llegado al piso de Hiccup, pero mientras éste se había detenido, los pensamientos de Hiccup se movían con rapidez. ¿Por qué Toothless querría ser su amigo? ¿Era siquiera eso lo que estaba pasando? Si lo era, ¿Hiccup quería a alguien como Toothless como amigo? ¿Qué pasaría si su padre lo averiguaba? ¿Qué le haría a él o a Toothless? Toothless le guiñó al final de su encuentro ese día, y posiblemente cuando se encontraron por primera vez también, ¿quizá Toothless quería ser algo más que su amigo?

Hiccup se detuvo a sí mismo ahí. Incluso cuando encontraba a Toothless atractivo, no había forma en la que a Toothless pudiese gustarle de ese modo, ¿o sí? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso de inmediato. Estaba cansado, probablemente su cerebro no estaba trabajando bien.

Se confundió con las llaves y eventualmente logró abrir la puerta.

"¿Hola?" Llamó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta y sin sorprenderse al no recibir una.

Hiccup miró al reloj, notando dos cosas. 9:30 pm. Claramente su padre estaba 'trabajando hasta tarde', pero eso no fue lo que le impresionó. El tráfico había sido peor en el camino de vuelta de lo que había pensado o estuvo más tiempo en la bodega de lo que había pensado. Se había saltado la cena, pero con todas esas emociones no estaba siquiera hambriento. Podía ser relativamente temprano, pero eso no lo detuvo mientras se arrastraba a su habitación, pateaba los jeans fuera de sus piernas y caía dormido antes de que su cabeza siquiera tocase la almohada. Esperaba que el día siguiente fuese un poco menos extenuante.

* * *

_Nota de traducción: Bueno, fiel a mi palabra actualicé un jueves. ¡Y temprano! ¡Woah!. No se olviden de alimentar al recuadro, así no morirá de hambre. _

_Dejen sus comentarios y apreciaciones, si les gustó o no. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el jueves siguiente, tengan un buen día y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.~  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup no sólo fue a la cama extrañamente temprano, sino que también durmió inusualmente hasta tarde. Eran casi las 11 am cuando finalmente salió de la cama. Inmediatamente después de levantarse, su estómago gruñó dolorosamente y casi hace que Hiccup se desmaye. Se imaginó que había sido provocado por saltarse la cena la noche anterior. Comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina sin preocuparse de ponerse ropa nueva.

Aquella fue una mala idea, porque en cuanto llegó a la cocina casi se desmaya por segunda vez en el día. Stoick estaba en casa. Podría ser sábado, pero Stocik siempre trabajaba los sábados. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, no estaba leyendo el periódico o viendo televisión, estaba sentado allí, como si esperase por Hiccup.

"Buenos días hijo. ¿Cómo dormiste?"

Ok, Hiccup debía procesar un poco. Stoick estaba en casa, en la mitad del día, sin hacer nada, ¿y estaba interesado en su hijo? La primera cosa que Hiccup pensó fue '_¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Stoick?'_. Hiccup, de todas formas, decidió usar la respuesta diplomática en vez de la que hubiese significado una pelea.

"Oh, bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Bien"

Por alguna razón, el estómago de Hiccup decidió que aquel sería el momento perfecto para dar un menos doloroso pero mucho más fuerte rugido que la vez pasada. Ambos, Stoick e Hiccup, miraron su estómago, mientras Stoick alzaba una ceja.

"Bueno, ¡suena a que alguien está hambriento! ¿Por qué no te pones ropa apropiadas y salimos a comer, hum?

Esperen, ¿ahora su padre le estaba invitando a salir a comer? Algo estaba mal. ¿Estaba reprobando un curso? ¿Había hecho algo que le había puesto en problemas legales? Hiccup no podía pensar en nada por el estilo, y estaba casi completamente seguro de que su padre no sabía nada sobre su 'encuentro' del día anterior, así que hizo la única cosa que realmente podía hacer en esa situación: dio media vuelta, fue a su habitación y se cambió.

Cuando padre e hijo finalmente bajaron, Gobber estaba esperando por ellos en el auto. Hiccup subió al asiento trasero y se arrastró hacia el otro extremo mientras su padre se subía detrás de él.

"Katz's Deli, ¿cierto Stoick?" Gobber preguntó desde el asiento delantero mientras miraba el panorama trasero.

"Sí Gobber, gracias."

Mientras Gobber comenzaba a conducir, Hiccup sólo tenía una cosa en su mente e imaginó que era mejor salir de esa duda antes que fuera tarde.

"Papá… ¿Hice, uh, hice algo malo?" Hiccup cerró sus ojos con fuerza y esperó la posible e inminente explosión de su padre. La última cosa que esperaba era una risa entre dientes, pero eso fue lo que obtuvo. En retrospectiva, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había escuchado de su padre algo remotamente cercano a una risa? No podía recordarlo.

"No hijo, a no ser que haya algo que no sepa. No hay nada, ¿cierto?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Hiccup respondió, quizá demasiado rápido. Si lo hizo, su padre no pareció notarlo. Pero eso era una mentira completa. Había sido testigo de un crimen, llevado a pasar el rato con un hombre buscado y no había reportado nada. Pero Hiccup no podía obligarse a sí mismo a hacerle eso a Toothless. Además del secuestro, el cual había sido terrorífico en un principio, Toothless no le había dado motivo para querer decir algo. Y el secuestro fue sólo para disculparse.

"Todo bien entonces" Fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Al menos eso confirmaba que su padre seguía sin saber sobre los recientes eventos.

Entonces el silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. ¿Qué pasaba con Hiccup y los silencios incómodos en autos últimamente? Miró por el espejo retrovisor y esperó llamar la atención de Gobber con su mirada de 'ayúdame'. Por suerte, Gobber estaba ahí para él.

"Entonces, Stoick, de hecho estaba esperando pedir…"

Eso fue todo lo que Hiccup escuchó antes de desconectarse. Gracias a Dios por Gobber. Era casi como si Gobber pudiese sentir cuando necesitaba ayuda. Hiccup no estaba seguro de haber podido sobrevivir todo el camino con ese silencio incómodo que habría ocurrido.

Después de uno minutos seguían hablando, e Hiccup tenía el sentimiento de que Gobber podría seguir hablando todo el camino hacia el lugar, no era como si le importase realmente. Pero le daba la oportunidad a la mente de Hiccup para reflexionar una vez más. ¿Por qué Stoick repentinamente quería almorzar con él? Si no estaba en problemas, y definitivamente no era el cumpleaños de alguien, ¿qué podría ser? Entonces llegó a él.

Pasaron sólo diez minutos más antes de que Gobber estacionase frente a un pequeño edificio de ladrillo en East Houston Street llamado Katz's Deli. Algo le dijo a Hiccup que aquella sería el mejor momento para probar su teoría, así que tomó ventaja de la situación.

"Padre, entra y busca una mesa. Mi celular cayó de mi bolsillo, así que le buscaré antes de entrar"

"Está bien, pero sé rápido."

Al momento en el que la puerta se cerró Hiccup se giró hacia Gobber.

"Muy bien, dime qué está pasando" Hiccup demandó. "Mi padre no ha querido ser amigable conmigo desde antes de que le dijera que soy gay. Esto tiene tu nombre grabado en todas partes."

"Te aseguro de que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Eres un terrible mentiroso, ¿sabías?"

"¡Está bien! El otro día tuve una conversación son Stoick. Le dije que necesitaba dejarte salir más y darte más libertades. Todas esas reglas que tiene contigo no son sanas. Le dije que si intentaba poner algo de interés en ti y tratar de conocerte se daría cuenta de que estaba bien dejar ciertas cosas de lado. Así que a hablar."

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír. "Wow, Gobber, gracias. Lo que has hecho significa mucho para mí." E Hiccup se dio cuenta de que realmente se sentía agradecido. Era genial saber que había alguien por ahí que estaba cuidándole. "Pero, ¿realmente crees que esto va a funcionar? Digo, no creo que un almuerzo sea suficiente para cambiar su idea de mí."

"Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas Hiccup."

Bueno, no había modo de seguir discutiendo bajo esa lógica. Quizás las cosas finalmente podrían salir bien para él. Quizás podría tener una relación normal con su padre. Quizá podría tener una vida normal. Ese almuerzo podría ser la mejor cosa que le hubiese pasado, ¿cierto?

Mal. No había suficiente tiempo como para que algo saliese bien. Al minuto en el que Hiccup entró, su padre estaba a punto de ser guiado a una mesa. Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, el corazón de Hiccup se detuvo. Había dos mesas lado a lado, y ellos iban a ocupar la que estaba a la izquierda. Al lado izquierdo de la mesa de la derecha había dos chicos sentados en unos extraños trajes verdes y lucían tan similares que Hiccup asumió que eran gemelos. Al lado derecho de esa mesa, mirando directamente al lugar en el que pronto Hiccup se sentaría, estaba nada más y nada menos que Toothless.

Hiccup entró en pánico. Toothless iba a verle con su padre, y se iba a dar cuenta de quién era, ¿quién podría decir qué tan enojado estaría? ¿Y qué pasaría si su padre veía a Toothless? Si Hiccup dejaba que eso pasaba Toothless le culparía. Eso podría ser muy malo. Hiccup decidió que necesitaba actuar, pero no podía simplemente pedirle a su padre que se fueran, eso generaría mucha sospecha. Necesitaba actuar rápido ya que su padre estaba caminando directamente hacia el asiento que miraba directo a Toothless.

"Eh, padre. Estoy un poco helado, ¿puedo sentarme en el lado izquierdo? Hay más luz de ese lado." Sí, realmente brillante.

"Eh, claro." Stoick dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el otro asiento. Hiccup contuvo el aliento, pero afortunadamente parecía que Toothless no había visto a Stoick o a él mismo, y Stoick tampoco había visto a Toothless. Eso no detuvo a Hiccup en su preocupación. Se mantuvo vigilando a Toothless cada quince segundos más o menos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo cada vez que lo hacía y silenciosamente esperando que nadie lo notara.

No tenía que preocuparse por distraerse por un giro en su conversación, porque su charla con su padre murió a los dos minutos. La única cosa que Stoick hacía era trabajar y salir, y esos dos temas estaban fuera de discusión por diferentes razones. Por otro lado, Stoick no tenía más interés en la arquitectura más que ser capaz de decir que era una profesión respetable, e Hiccup no tenía vida ni intereses reales de los que hablar porque no tenía vida de la cual hablar o porque era un tema contra el cual Stoick sentía mucha oposición. Pudo asegurar el fracaso de ese almuerzo tras pasar los primeros minutos.

Mientras Stoick continuaba enfocado en el menú, Hiccup seguía mirando a Toothless de reojo, esperando que él no lo notase. El almuerzo podría ser el desastre número uno, pero Hiccup estaba decidido a evitar el desastre número dos.

No en unos pocos segundos después la mesera llegó a tomar sus órdenes. La orden de Stoick salió sin problemas, un sándwich de filete asado, pero tan pronto como la primera sílaba de la orden de pollo club de Hiccup salió de su boca, la cabeza de Toothless se giró tan rápido que Hiccup se sorprendió que no se lastimara el cuello. Hiccup había estado coordinando estratégicamente todas sus pequeñas conversaciones para hablar al mismo tiempo que Toothless, esperando a que él estuviese demasiado distraído para notar cualquier voz por sobre la suya. De todas formas, cuando comenzó a ordenar, no se había dado cuenta que Toothless había dejado de hablar.

Toothless se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro como si realmente estuviese feliz de ver a Hiccup. Eso duró los tres segundos antes de que Toothless se diese cuenta de con quién estaba sentado. Fue algo bueno que lo notase, o todo podría haberse vuelto más incómodo. La sonrisa de Toothless inmediatamente cayó mientras sus ojos se ampliaban. Musitó algo así como 'Vamos a hablar después' y se giró rápidamente hacia su mesa. Llamó a la mesera con un movimiento de su mano e incluso cuando Hiccup no pudo escucharle, estuvo seguro de que había dicho algo así como 'la cuenta por favor.'

Toothless ni siquiera volvió a sentarse. Se mantuvo de pie hasta que la mesera volvió con la cuenta, le susurró algo a los otros hombres, pagó y luego los tres rápidamente salieron del edificio.

Hiccup no podía dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias de ello.

"¿Hiccup? ¡Hiccup! ¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" Stoick preguntó mientras se giraba para ver la mesa que Toothless había estado ocupando.

Aquello golpeó a Hiccup fuera de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, nada. Lo siento." Hiccup de inmediato volvió su atención al sándwich frente a él. Esas fueron las últimas palabras intercambiadas durante el almuerzo.

(++++) (+++)

Mientras se levantaban, Hiccup vio a Gobber afuera, así que le dijo a su padre que iría a decirle a Gobber que ya se iban mientras él pagaba.

Hiccup subió al auto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Gobber ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir una palabra antes de que Hiccup comenzara a hablar.

"Dios, Gobber, fue simplemente terrible. Este puede ser el peor día de mi vida."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Gobber, realmente preocupado, su ceño comenzando a fruncirse.

"Bueno, primero que nada, apenas hablamos. Creo que dijimos un total de tres oraciones completas. Hablamos más en la mañana antes de esta prueba. Luego T… Ese chico que creo que quiere ser mi amigo estaba ahí, y casi fue a la mesa. ¡No tengo que decirte cómo mi padre hubiese reaccionado! Fue bueno que tuviese el sentido común de mantenerse lejos. Fue simplemente horrible." Hiccup gimió, enterrando su rostro en las palmas de su mano.

"Oh." Gobber dijo tristemente, bajando su mirada. "Lo siento, no debí haber interferido. Todo esto es mi culpa."

"¿Qué? No, no, no, no, ¡no pienses eso Gobber! Hiciste un esfuerzo e intentaste hacer mi vida un poco mejor. Quizá no funcionó, pero lo intentaste, y por eso te agradezco. Ya sabes, a veces quisiera que tú fueses mi padre."

Hiccup se detuvo a sí mismo cuando su padre abrió la puerta del auto para entrar. No dijo nada antes de que Gobber se dirigiese a 1st Avenue. Esa vez no hubo un silencio incómodo ya que Gobber supo comenzar una conversación desde el principio para mantener a Stoick lejos del tema del almuerzo. Eso era otra cosa buena de Gobber, siempre sabía cómo mediar en la incómoda relación padre-hijo que existía entre Hiccup y Stoick.

Con la mente de Hiccup lejos de un desastre, otro pareció emerger. ¿Qué iría a pensar Toothless? Obviamente ahora que sabía que Hiccup era el hijo o al menos alguien cercano al detective encargado de su caso. Algo le dijo que esas noticias no serían bien recibidas.

Afortunadamente, incluso con el tráfico de sábado, el camino a casa fue rápido. Hiccup no quería nada más que llegar a su departamento, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir por lo menos por el resto del día. Tenía la esperanza de que eso le diera suficiente tiempo para pensar en todo un poco mejor antes de que tuviese que lidiar con ello.

_Nota: Ihhh, lo siento. Estuve ocupada y apenas acabo de sacar tiempo para terminar de traducir y entregarle el archivo a mi be-Gata 3 La siguiente actualización será el jueves, espero, sino, el sábado tendrán el siguiente capítulo. ¡Lo siento! Denle amor a la caja de reviews para que traduzca más rápido 3_


End file.
